


Verde que te quiero verde

by Lukkah



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Cavendish, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Top Bartolomeo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukkah/pseuds/Lukkah
Summary: Bartolomeo es un joven introvertido que no se relaciona bien con nadie. Por un incidente con un compañero de clase, se ve obligado a permanecer en un internado durante todo el verano. Cavendish, quien se siente culpable, decide hacerle una visita.
Relationships: Bartolomeo/Cavendish (One Piece)
Kudos: 7





	Verde que te quiero verde

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! I'm back with another work I did years ago, maybe 2017 (can't remember).  
> I looove BartoCaven, I think they are a nice and curious couple. I've read some fics with power bottom Cavendish and I TRULY love that, because I think that would be the real thing between those two :>  
> So, hope you like it, and feel free to send some coments! <3

Eran las cinco de la tarde de un precioso domingo de mayo. Un día soleado, hacía calor pero corría una ligera brisa que suavizaba la temperatura. Los parques estaban llenos de flores y arbustos, animando con sus colores el verde general. Y eso a Cavendish le encantaba. Pero el rubio no estaba en ningún parque. Se encontraba en una blanca habitación con escasos muebles, sentado en una silla mientras tomaba una taza de tila. Enfrente de él estaba Bartolomeo, un extraño joven de pelo verde con un llamativo _septum_ en la nariz.

Cavendish observó de nuevo la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un blanco nuclear, igual que los muebles de madera. Una cama relativamente grande en una esquina debajo de la única ventana que había, una mesilla, un armario no muy grande, y una mesa con tres sillas. No había cuadros, no había alfombras, no había color. Un cuarto sin vida a pesar del blanco.

El rubio posó sus azules ojos en el peli-verde. Su mirada se perdía en la taza de tila que ni siquiera había probado. Su enredado cabello estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, y las estridentes ropas que solía vestir en el instituto habían dado paso a un conjunto de camisa y pantalón amarillo palo. Era igual que los uniformes de los enfermos en los hospitales.

–¿Qué tal te va en el reformatorio, Bartolomeo? –Cavendish rompió el aplastador silencio. Pero su compañero no dijo palabra, seguía absorto mirando la tila. El rubio lo intentó de nuevo–. ¿Has hecho amigos?

–Sí… –contestó con un hilo de voz el peli-verde–. Conocí a un chico que se llama Eustass Kid y a su mejor amigo, Killer.

–Eso está bien –sonrió el de ojos azules–. Si te metes en problemas con los otros chicos de aquí, ellos te pueden ayudar.

–Cuando llegué, se metían conmigo… –la mirada del joven tatuado se ensombreció–. Pero desde que voy con ellos, nadie se atreve a hacerme nada.

Y otra vez reinó el silencio. Cavendish empezaba a pensar que estaba perdiendo el tiempo yendo a visitar al muchacho, sobre todo con el día tan espléndido que hacía. No eran amigos, sólo era un compañero de clase más. ¿Entonces qué hacía ahí? “Lo sabes muy bien” se contestó mentalmente. Sí, lo sabía muy bien. Bartolomeo estaba en ese reformatorio por su culpa…

A sus 17 años, a ambos les quedaba un curso para graduarse en el instituto. Cavendish se sorprendía de que, con lo cazurro que era Bartolomeo, hubiera sido capaz de superar todos los cursos. El peli-verde era despistado y no prestaba atención a las cosas, no podía concentrarse en algo en concreto. Sus compañeros de clase pronto lo trataron de imbécil y se comenzaron a reír de él, ya desde que habían entrado en secundaria. Pero Bartolomeo los ignoraba. No tenía amigos en clase, y rara vez hablaba con la gente. Se sentaba en la última fila y se dedicaba a mirar a través de las ventanas.

Conforme crecían, el peli-verde cambió. Comenzó a vestir con ropas de colores llamativos, sin gusto al combinar los colores, se hizo dos pendientes en las orejas y otro en la nariz. Su desordenado cabello se contuvo en una gran cresta, y un tatuaje semicircular adornó su pecho al cumplir los 16. Pero su cambio de look sólo alentó más a sus perseguidores, que siguieron metiéndose con él sin piedad. Y Cavendish estaba en ese grupo.

El rubio pronto se hizo popular en el instituto (lo cual adoraba), incluso entre los mayores. Se metió al grupo de teatro, y en su primer año interpretó al príncipe en _Cenicienta_ , lo que elevó su popularidad hasta las nubes. Y claro, un chico tan popular como él no podía juntarse con alguien tan desagradable como Bartolomeo. Se hizo amigo de otro chico bastante popular de su clase, Bellamy, el principal causante de la tortura del peli-verde. A sus 15 años, Cavendish descubrió sus inclinaciones sexuales por los hombres.

El rumor corrió como la pólvora por el instituto, pero la gente no se inmutó: adoraban a Cavendish, y el hecho de ser homosexual le confería un aura mucho más atrayente. Su primera relación fue con Bellamy. Pero éste no quería que nadie se enterase de lo suyo, así que la mantuvieron en secreto durante año y medio, hasta hace un par de meses exactamente. Cavendish no le culpaba, era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y tenía que aparentar. Pero Bellamy sólo lo quería para follar, nada más, aunque eso el rubio no lo sabía. De hecho, su amistad se resintió y casi ni hablaban, salvo cuando el futbolista le decía al actor que tenía la casa libre esa tarde.

Una mañana en clase, Bartolomeo pasó cerca de Bellamy para sentarse en su pupitre, pero una libreta negra se cayó de su mochila. El rubio la cogió con celeridad, y cuando la abrió, una fotografía de Cavendish voló de su interior hasta el suelo. Era la fotografía del anuario escolar. Nada más verla, Bellamy gritó con burla que al peli-verde le gustaba Cavendish, que en ese momento entraba por la puerta de clase. Bartolomeo, rojo como un tomate, gritó negando, e intentó arrancar la foto de las garras del rubio, pero no tuvo éxito.

–¿Te has enterado, Cavendish? –dijo Bellamy–. Este imbécil está enamorado de ti.

Y toda la clase comenzó a reírse de él y a insultarle. Cavendish apenas podía asimilar lo que estaba pasando y no pudo contestar nada al comentario de su amante. Bartolomeo, rojo de vergüenza y de ira, se abalanzó sobre Bellamy y se colocó sobre sus caderas a horcajadas. Sin dar oportunidad al otro para que se defendiera, le propinó un sonoro puñetazo en la cara. Y otro. Y otro. Y otro más. El peli-verde estaba fuera de control.

El alboroto hizo que llegasen los profesores, que a duras penas lograron apartar al chico de su presa. Bellamy yacía en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor, pues Bartolomeo le había roto la nariz y le había desencajado la mandíbula. Los profesores se llevaron a ambos, al rubio al hospital y al peli-verde al despacho del director. Al día siguiente, su tutor comunicó a la clase que Bartolomeo había sido ingresado en un reformatorio.

De aquel incidente habían pasado ya dos meses. Cavendish había ido a visitar a Bellamy al hospital y cortó con él. Se sentía terriblemente culpable. Toda su amistad se basaba, antes de convertirse en amantes, en el odio que ambos profesaban por el peli-verde. Pero la situación había llegado demasiado lejos, todo estaba fuera de control. Cavendish nunca imaginó que Bellamy fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa: es cierto que se metían constantemente con él, pero le insultaban y le gastaban pequeñas bromas.

Además, ese fatídico día, Bellamy había dirigido al peli-verde unas palabras que le habían destrozado el alma: “Eres un puto maricón de mierda. Me das asco”. Es ahí cuando Cavendish comprendió que su pareja no sentía nada por él, que su relación se basaba en el sexo sin amor, y decidió alejarse de él para siempre.

–¿P-Por qué has venido? –el rubio se sorprendió. ¿Bartolomeo acababa de hablarle?

–Porque quería verte –sonrió Cavendish mientras bebía el último trago de su tila.

–¡Mientes! –gritó exaltado el peli-verde mientras encaraba al rubio, que se había asustado del repentino cambio de actitud de su compañero.

–Yo nunca miento –se atrevió a decir el actor-. Quería venir a verte –pero el peli-verde volvió a su actitud anterior, y bajó de nuevo la mirada evitando sus azules ojos. El rubio no pudo contenerse más, y se lo preguntó–. Bartolomeo… ¿Yo te gusto?

El susodicho abrió los ojos como platos y comenzó a temblar. Sus mejillas pronto se tornaron rojas como fresas, y sus manos se movían nerviosas por su uniforme llenándose de arrugas el pantalón que luego trataba de estirar sin éxito. Incapaz de responder a la pregunta de Cavendish, Bartolomeo se levantó bruscamente de la silla, la cual cayó al suelo de sopetón, y se arrinconó a los pies de su cama sentándose en el suelo y escondiendo su cara en las rodillas.

Cavendish se asustó ante la reacción del peli-verde, pero a paso lento se acercó a él, sentándose enfrente de él. Haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas interiores, el rubio agarró tiernamente uno de los brazos del peli-verde. Éste tembló con ganas, como si un escalofrío hubiese recorrido su cuerpo en ese instante. El rubio lo soltó rápidamente, pero no se dio por vencido. Estaba acostumbrado a conseguir todo lo que quería, y él no iba a ser una excepción.

–Bartolomeo… –susurró con una suave y melodiosa voz, acercando su cuerpo al de su compañero. Al escuchar su nombre en esos términos, el susodicho no pudo más que levantar la cabeza y mirar al rubio.

Sus ojos se encontraron, y algo en el interior del peli-verde se revolvió. ¿Cómo no iba a gustarle? Si era un ángel, una criatura venida de los cielos, la perfección personificada, la belleza hecha cuerpo. Sus preciosos ojos azul cielo engatusaban a cualquiera. Su rubio cabello recogido en dos elegantes tirabuzones le conferían un aspecto tan dulce. Su esbelto cuerpo parecía sacado del taller del mejor escultor del mundo. Su sonrisa irradiaba felicidad. Su forma de ser, sus modales… Era delicado y cariñoso, además de amable y tierno.

El único fallo que podía tener era su ansia insaciable de popularidad, de ser el centro de atención. Pero Bartolomeo no podía culparle, siendo tan perfecto, ¿cómo no iba a ser admirado? Cavendish era el modelo a seguir, y él no era más que el extraño chaval que se sentaba en la última fila sin mediar palabra con nadie. Hasta los tontos sabían que dos personas tan diferentes no podían estar juntas, no podían llevarse bien, no podían relacionarse.

Pero sus pensamientos se fueron a la mierda cuando vio como el rubio se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le besaba. Un beso tierno, dulce, casto, puro. Un leve contacto de labios durante unos segundos. Bartolomeo aún seguía con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Su corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

¿Cavendish le había besado? No se lo podía creer. El primer beso de toda su vida, y había sido con él, con su rubio, con su anhelo más fuerte, con su deseo más poderoso. Sus mejillas estaban rojas, y en sus ojos se había formado una película acuosa. Esto no podía estar pasando. Pero como si le hubieran echado un jarro de agua fría, la realidad le golpeó de lleno.

–E-Estoy enfermo… –acertó a decir el peli-verde, desviando la mirada.

–No lo estás –contestó Cavendish tiernamente.

–Me dan pastillas después de comer… –continuó Bartolomeo ciertamente desolado.

–Bartolomeo… –el rubio lo llamó de nuevo con su tierna voz.

Cavendish sabía a lo que el otro se refería. Después del incidente, el rubio se acercó al reformatorio a preguntar por él, y los educadores le dijeron que seguía en observación. Le habían diagnosticado hiperactividad y un cuadro psicológico bastante inestable. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de su compañero, que lo miraba con la cara desencajada por la pena. A Cavendish se le rompió el alma en mil pedazos, y con sus finos y largos dedos secó la húmeda mejilla. Y volvió a besarle. Esta vez aumentó la presión del beso, pero seguía siendo casto, sus lenguas permanecían inactivas.

–Abre tus piernas –dijo el rubio, y con sus manos las guió. El rubio se juntó al peli-verde, pegando sus cuerpos, quedando él protegido y rodeado entre las piernas del tatuado. Podía sentir los desenfrenados latidos de Bartolomeo, su agitada respiración, sus leves temblores. Pasó sus brazos por el cuello del otro, y le besó de nuevo–. Abre la boca un poco, Bartolomeo.

El nombrado obedeció sin poner resistencia. Su cerebro estaba completamente colapsado, y su total desconocimiento de las relaciones personales le impedía realizar algún movimiento por su cuenta. Sólo podía dejarse hacer, seguir los pasos del rubio. Cuando vio la mínima abertura en los labios del peli-verde, Cavendish introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal del otro. Su experta lengua viajaba por la húmeda cueva como si fuese suya, como si fuese el rey de aquel territorio recientemente descubierto.

Por su parte, Bartolomeo estaba experimentando una sensación completamente desconocida para él. Notaba el rápido músculo del rubio en su boca, como se movía recorriendo cada rincón de la misma, y una oleada de calor le invadió el cuerpo. Sin ser consciente, emitió un leve jadeo.

Al ver la boca más abierta, el rubio se abalanzó sobre su compañero y lo besó pasionalmente. Sus dedos se perdían por el verde cabello del joven, esa maraña de pelo que le había llamado la atención desde el primer momento en que lo vio. El peli-verde acertó a mover sus manos y las colocó en la cintura del rubio, ejerciendo un poco de presión cada vez que sentía como sus lenguas se encontraban. Éstas habían comenzado una danza frenética y pugnaban por ver quién se hacía con el control. Pero Cavendish, dada su experiencia, ganaba a Bartolomeo con enorme ventaja.

Cuando se separaron, un fino reguero de saliva se escapó de la boca del tatuado y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír. Verle tan sonrojado, tan fuera de lugar, le encantaba. Y pensar que todo esto había surgido tras aquel fatídico día… Después de saber los sentimientos de Bartolomeo hacia su persona, Cavendish había comenzado a interesarse por él.

Era un chico callado, distraído, en su mundo. Pero no parecía mala persona como Bellamy. En las clases de Educación Física, el rubio había visto su cuerpo. Con las ropas que llevaba no podía ver su incipiente musculatura. No estaba tan fuerte como Bellamy, pero tampoco estaba flaco como él. Y con ese tatuaje en el pecho… Le daba un aspecto tan rudo…

Pero lo que más le encantaba era su forma de mirarle. Sus oscuros ojos estaban impregnados de una película acuosa de puro placer. Cavendish sentía el deseo del peli-verde, su pasión contenida, sus ansias por hacerle suyo. Nunca nadie le había mirado así. Bellamy apenas le hacía caso cuando quedaban: sólo le indicaba que se la chupase, se corría en su cara y follaban. Ni una mísera caricia, ni una mísera palabra de aprecio.

Y, sin embargo, aquel muchacho le estaba mirando de tal forma que no necesitaba nada más para saber que estaba profundamente enamorado de él. Sintió pena por él, por el castigo que debía haber sido ocultar sus sentimientos al mundo. El rubio se lamentó por haber sido tan cruel con él. El tatuado no se merecía nada de lo que le habían hecho.

De repente, la puerta se abrió por completo y un enorme pelirrojo entró en la habitación mientras hablaba con una potente voz:

–Oye, Barto, Trafalgar acaba de llegar, así que –pero no pudo continuar.

Sus ambarinos ojos estaban presenciando un furtivo beso entre su amigo y un rubio desconocido. Se quedó petrificado en el marco de la puerta, ni siquiera había soltado el pomo. La repentina entrada del amigo de Bartolomeo hizo que los amantes se sobresaltaran y se apartaron torpemente, tratando de disimular fracasando estrepitosamente. El pelirrojo sonrió malévolamente, como sólo él podía hacer, y encaró a su amigo, que estaba completamente rojo sin saber dónde esconderse. Lo mismo le pasaba al rubio.

–Veo que tú también estás ocupado –rió el recién llegado–. Y la compañía no es mala… –Cavendish notó como los ambarinos ojos del muchacho le recorrían, desnudando su cuerpo con la mirada, y se sonrojó sobremanera apartando la vista.

–¿Q-Qué querías, Kid? –preguntó Bartolomeo tartamudeando.

–Trafalgar ha venido hace cinco minutos, así que estaré ocupado toda la tarde –sonrió–. Nos vemos en el comedor a la hora de la cena.

Eustass Kid se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, regalando un guiño a su amigo, pero un moreno un poco más bajo que él se puso en su camino.

–Eustass-ya, ¿por qué tardas tanto? –inquirió el moreno haciendo un pequeño mohín.

–¿Me echabas de menos o qué? –sonrió el pelirrojo, acorralando a su amante contra el marco de la puerta e impidiéndole el paso con sus brazos, colocados a cada lado de la cabeza de Law.

Sin darle tiempo a responder, Kid agarró con fuerza al joven y lo besó pasionalmente. Bartolomeo se sonrojó: si sus besos con Cavendish le habían parecido frenéticos, no se comparaban con el espectáculo que estaban dando su reciente amigo y su pareja. Trafalgar se asió al cuello del pelirrojo y éste lo levantó en el aire como si tuviera peso pluma. El moreno enredó sus piernas a la cadera de su amante y comenzó a moverse, haciendo gemir roncamente a su pareja.

–Joder, Trafalgar, te voy a follar como nunca.

Y ambos salieron de la habitación sin dejar de besarse, Law aún agarrado a las caderas de Kid mientras éste cerraba la puerta como podía. Al quedarse solos, Cavendish soltó una divertida risita, haciendo que Bartolomeo se tensase por unos segundos.

–No sabía que tu amigo fuese de los nuestros –comentó gracioso.

–Sí… Killer y él tienen pareja desde hace mucho –dijo el peli-verde aún con las mejillas más que rojas–. Vienen todos los domingos a verles.

–Qué afortunados –contestó el rubio suspirando mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho del peli-verde.

Con sus manos, movió los brazos de su amante y los colocó alrededor de su espalda, demandando un abrazo. Bartolomeo correspondió al abrazo con cierto miedo, no estaba acostumbrado al contacto personal. Y menos tan íntimo.

El rubio paseó su mano por el pecho de su compañero. Notaba los latidos de su corazón, y le encantaba saber que era él el causante de tal agitación. Lentamente, descendió acariciando los músculos que se intuían debajo de aquel horroroso uniforme, hasta que llegó al pantalón. Un prominente bulto luchaba contra la amarilla tela, y Cavendish no pudo evitar sonreír.

Cuando lo acarició, el cuerpo de Bartolomeo sufrió un espasmo y clavó sus uñas sobre la espalda del rubio. Al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó rápidamente la piel del actor y se revolvió, queriendo alejarse de él. Se había asustado. Pero Cavendish, que había notado las uñas pero no había sido doloroso, le agarró el rostro con sus dos manos y le obligó a mirarle.

–Cálmate, Bartolomeo –susurró el rubio apretando con fuerza la cara de su compañero–. Eres virgen, ¿verdad? –el peli-verde asintió desviando la mirada muerto de vergüenza–. No hay que avergonzarse por ello, todos lo hemos sido alguna vez.

–Pero tú… –dijo al fin el tatuado–. Tú ya…

–Yo ya no lo soy –completó la frase el actor–. Perdí la virginidad con 15 años, y con el imbécil de Bellamy… –un deje de fastidio apareció en su voz–. En ese momento no sabía lo que hacía, y ahora me arrepiento de haber entregado mi flor a ese desgraciado –sus manos se entrelazaron–. Tu primera vez es algo importante, y debes escoger a la persona adecuada –sus miradas se cruzaron, y Cavendish le sonrió tiernamente–. ¿Puedo ser tu primera vez, Bartolomeo?

El peli-verde observaba completamente paralizado al rubio. ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso era posible que Cavendish, el ángel de clase, le estuviera preguntando aquello? Sin poder decir palabra, Bartolomeo se acercó temblorosamente a su compañero y rozó sus labios. Un efímero toque, unas milésimas de segundo. Y rápidamente se apartó, incapaz de continuar. Cavendish sonrió y acarició su mejilla.

–¿Eso es un sí? –preguntó feliz el rubio. Bartolomeo se sonrojó hasta las orejas, y asintió sin poder mirar al muchacho a los ojos de la vergüenza–. No tienes por qué hacerlo si no quieres, puedo venir otro día y…

–¡No! –le cortó el peli-verde-. No quiero que… Te vayas… –Cavendish sonrió y besó la nariz del tatuado de una forma muy dulce–. Q-Quiero hacerlo… Contigo…

Y sacando fuerzas de donde fuera, Bartolomeo agarró el mentón de su amante y le besó con todas sus ganas. Pero como no era experto ni mucho menos en el arte del amor, mordió el labio inferior del rubio, aunque a éste no le importó. Sonrió para sus adentros, esos curiosos colmillos del peli-verde… Los tenía más grandes que la gente corriente, casi como un vampiro. A causa de ello, por el instituto pronto comenzaron a circular dibujos de él con unos enormes colmillos que parecían de caníbal. Su grupo de amigos se inventó el rumor de que los tenía así porque le permitían devorar la carne como si fuese un animal, un auténtico devora-hombres.

Cuando se separaron, Cavendish se levantó y tendió una mano a su compañero, el cual aceptó dedicándole una sonrisa. Oh, Bartolomeo había sonreído. Y de verdad. Con la mano entrelazada, el rubio guió al peli-verde hasta su cama y lo sentó en el borde. Acarició de nuevo su sonrosada mejilla, y comenzó a desnudarse. Primero el pañuelo beige, continuando con su camiseta blanca de manga de tres cuartos con estampado marinero en azul, siguiendo con sus zapatillas de un blanco sucio, y finalizando con sus pantalones pitillo azul marino.

Bartolomeo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Delante de sus narices tenía a Cavendish en ropa interior sólo para él. Y estaba dispuesto a ir hasta el final. El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ya podía morir feliz. Escrutó el cuerpo del rubio. Su piel blanca tan pura, su fino pero esbelto cuerpo, sus rubios cabellos brillantes por la luz del sol, sus azules ojos embriagadores. El bulto de sus pantalones creció y molesto se llevó una mano al paquete. El pantalón le estorbaba, y mucho. Cavendish rió ante el gesto del peli-verde.

–Es tu turno, Bartolomeo –habló el rubio–. Creo que deberías deshacerte ya de esos pantalones… –le guiñó un ojo–. Van a ser un fastidio.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bartolomeo estaba desnudo íntegramente sentado sobre la cama. El uniforme amarillo era el pijama, así que no llevaba ropa interior debajo. Aunque él dormía siempre desnudo, incluso en invierno. El erecto pene del peli-verde saludaba al rubio, el cual se mordió el labio inferior. Era más grande de lo que hubiera imaginado.

Sentándose a horcajadas sobre su amante, Cavendish comenzó a besarle con ganas. Hundió sus dedos en el verdoso cabello para atraer hacia sí la cabeza del otro y profundizar el beso. El tatuado respondió al beso gustoso moviendo su lengua dentro de la boca del rubio. Sus curiosas manos habían descendido por la nívea espalda para posarse sobre sus turgentes glúteos, clavando sus uñas en ellos y haciendo que su dueño emitiese leves jadeos.

–Joder, Law… Qué bien la chupas –se escuchó en la habitación contigua–. Trágatelo todo –el tatuado miró sonrojado al rubio, y éste se rió, divertido–. Ven aquí, no aguanto más. Te la voy a meter hasta las orejas.

–Eustass-ya, es tan grande… –gimió Trafalgar–. Fóllame bien fuerte… Ahhh… Así, así, Kid…

Pronto los gemidos de la pareja de al lado inundaron la habitación. Bartolomeo se veía realmente incómodo, pero Cavendish se estaba divirtiendo de lo lindo.

–¿Todos los domingos son así? –preguntó curioso el rubio.

–Sí…

–¡Qué horror! –rió el actor–. ¿Y cómo lo aguantas?

El peli-verde agachó la cabeza sonrojado y, tímidamente, comenzó a masturbarse. Cavendish lo miró intrigado, pero su compañero le esquivaba la mirada. El rubio se levantó y se dirigió hasta la mesa, donde había dejado su mochila de cuero. Siempre la llevaba encima. Rebuscó y sacó un bote pequeño.

–Espera, Bartolomeo, vamos a hacerlo como debe ser. Pero antes… –y el rubio sacó su móvil y puso el reproductor a tope. Comenzó a sonar _Hungry eyes_ , una de las canciones de la banda sonora de la película _Dirty dancing._ Bartolomeo la reconoció al instante, sabía que al rubio le gustaba esa película al escuchárselo decir un día en clase–. Con esto silenciaremos a tus vecinos –sonrió lujuriosamente a su hombre, que seguía con su pene entre las manos pero sin moverlo–. Déjame jugar, Bartolomeo… Seguro que está deliciosa.

Arrodillándose frente a él, Cavendish engulló sin miramientos el erecto miembro del peli-verde, que sintió un placer inmenso. Acostumbrado a masturbarse, aquello no tenía comparación. El rubio había decidido que no quería esperar más, se moría por ese muchacho. Jugaba con el pene, sentía su palpitar. Sabía tan bien. Una oleada de calor lo invadió y comenzó a tocarse por encima de sus bóxers naranjas. Y los incipientes gemidos de Bartolomeo no ayudaban, le estaban volviendo loco.

Aumentando la velocidad de su boca, el actor succionaba con ansia. Primero lamía la parte inferior del pene, sorbiendo también parte de los testículos; cuando notaba que la zona estaba ya trabajada, absorbía y aspiraba el tronco del pene, como si quisiese marcar un cuello con notorios chupetones; luego se centraba en el glande del peli-verde, intentando meter la punta de su lengua por el agujero que coronaba el miembro y, como no podía, mamaba con ganas el capullo; por último, se introducía toda la polla en la boca y la engullía con fuerza.

Bartolomeo era incapaz de aguantar sus gemidos. Tenía su vista fija en Cavendish y en cómo trabajaba con su cuerpo. A veces, el rubio le miraba juguetón y le sonreía mientras besaba cariñosamente su miembro. El peli-verde, inquieto porque no estaba haciendo nada, apartó a Cavendish y lo subió a la cama, no sin antes haberle quitado los bóxers. El actor lo miró curioso, no entendía a qué venía eso.

–Y-Yo también quiero que… dis-disfrutes… –y dicho esto, Bartolomeo comenzó a masturbar con ganas el erecto miembro del rubio, ahora libre de la prisión de tela que obstruía su camino.

Cavendish gimió sonoramente. El peli-verde movía su mano con rapidez, ejerciendo presión en su miembro. Parecía que le iba a estallar. Pero el rubio estaba en la gloria. Una oleada de calor le recorrió el cuerpo y se lanzó a los brazos del tatuado buscando su boca desesperado. Éste le correspondió con gusto jugueteando con su lengua. Cavendish pasó una mano por el cuello del rubio, y con la otra comenzó a masturbarle. Bartolomeo sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo, el orgasmo estaba cerca.

–C-Cav… –intentó llamarlo el tatuado, pero el placer dominaba su cuerpo y su cerebro hacía rato que había dejado de funcionar–. M-Me voy a… Ahhh…

El rubio aumentó el ritmo de su mano. Con la otra agarró el brazo de Bartolomeo que le estaba masturbando y lo apartó, impidiendo que continuase con su trabajo. Antes de que pudiera rechistarle, Cavendish se abalanzó sobre la polla del peli-verde y se la tragó entera. En cuanto su miembro sintió la húmeda cavidad del rubio, se corrió con un fuerte espasmo que hizo temblar todo su cuerpo. El actor se encargó de sorber todo el semen que salía de aquel pene, que no era poco.

Cuando hubo terminado, Bartolomeo se había tumbado de malas maneras en la cama sufriendo de vez en cuando leves espasmos. Cavendish creyó que debía ser por su hiperactividad y por la fuerte medicación que le daban para tratarla, sus terminaciones nerviosas tenían que estar destrozadas o, por lo menos, tocadas. Como un gato, el rubio se recostó sobre el agitado pecho tatuado y ronroneó mientras acariciaba con sus finos labios todo trozo de piel que se le ponía por delante.

–Tú no has… –comenzó Bartolomeo con la voz entrecortada.

–No te preocupes, tenemos tiempo –rió el rubio–. Y esto aún no ha acabado…

Para sorpresa del rubio, el tatuado se incorporó y le obligó a hacerlo a él también. Con la cara muy sonrojada, los ojos acuosos llenos de placer, y su frente sudorosa, le dijo lo más serio que pudo:

–Q-Quiero que tú también… –pero no fue capaz de terminar la frase, pues Cavendish se había lanzado a su boca en busca de un pasional beso.

Con el miedo del primer contacto superado, Bartolomeo pasó sus manos por la espalda del rubio y lo atrajo hacia sí profundizando el beso. Le encantaba el sabor del rubio, y le encantaban sus besos. Era todo un experto.

–Todavía estoy duro… –susurró Cavendish mientras acariciaba con cariño su miembro–. ¿Quieres hacer que me corra, Bartolomeo? –preguntó sensualmente, y el peli-verde sólo pudo asentir mientras se le caía la baba–. Entonces hazme tuyo de una vez y fóllame.

El tatuado se sorprendió por la frase tan directa que su dulce rubio acababa de pronunciar. Pero una parte de él estaba satisfecha, su chiquillo también podía ser _malo_. Cavendish le acercó el bote de lubricante a Bartolomeo, y extendió el contenido por sus dedos. Antes de ponerse a cuatro patas, le besó y le tranquilizó:

–Estate calmado, todo saldrá bien.

El peli-verde no estaba en absoluto calmado. Ahora tenía que hacer algo que no había hecho en la vida. Claro que había visto vídeos y había hablado con sus amigos, pero de la teoría a la práctica había un trecho muy grande. Inspiró hondo e introdujo un primer dedo en la entrada de Cavendish. El rubio emitió un leve gemido, pero pronto le pidió que introdujera otro más. Bartolomeo obedeció, y un segundo dedo entró en el rubio.

Enseguida encontró el ritmo perfecto, rápido y conciso. Cavendish jadeaba con fuerza. A pesar de ser su primera vez, el peli-verde no lo hacía nada mal. Comenzó a masturbarse, la verdad es que estaba llegando al orgasmo. Cuando Bartolomeo vio que el rubio se tocaba, se molestó un poco y le mordió el cuello sin llegar a marcarle con sus prominentes colmillos.

–No quiero que te toques –la voz del tatuado sonaba seria, como nunca la había escuchado el rubio–. No hagas nada, sólo disfruta –besó su cuello–. Déjame a mí el trabajo.

Y el vampiro apartó la mano que estaba agarrando el pene de su amado y comenzó a masturbarle con ganas, al mismo ritmo que lo penetraba con sus dedos. Por si fuera poco, estaba succionando su cuello con ganas, llenándolo de marcas. A Cavendish no le gustaba que mancillasen su cuerpo con moratones y cardenales, pero estaba gozando de tal forma que no era capaz de decirle que no a su amante.

Con un rápido movimiento que Cavendish desconocía, Bartolomeo abrió el agujero de la uretra estirando cuanto pudo el prepucio. Ante ese meneo nunca antes visto, Cavendish se corrió en la mano de su amante. Un escalofrío agitó sus músculos y su entrada, que aún tenía los dedos de Bartolomeo dentro, se contrajo y presionó las invasores falanges. El peli-verde sintió esa presión y una oleada de calor lo invadió. Si aquello se sentía así de bien con sus dedos, ¿cómo sería meter su polla ahí dentro?

–¡¿Qué demonios has hecho?! –preguntó el rubio agitado mientras se sentaba sobre la cama y encaraba a su amante–. Aún podía continuar.

–Quería que te acabases ya… –el tatuado desvió la mirada avergonzado–. Tengo unas ganas horribles de follarte…

–¿Y quién te ha dicho que me vas a follar? –cuestionó el actor con gracia. Y empujó a Bartolomeo hasta el cabecero de la cama, haciendo que éste quedase sentado sobre la misma y apoyase su espalda en la madera–. Has sido muy malo, Bartolomeo… –se acercó sensualmente el rubio–. Y ahora seré yo el que te folle a ti.

El peli-verde lo miró con miedo. ¿Se lo iba a follar? ¿En serio? Eso no era perder la virginidad, ¡eso era otra cosa muy diferente! Cavendish rió al ver la cara de terror de su compañero. Pero con un rápido movimiento y sin dejarle reaccionar, se penetró con el pene del peli-verde. Éste gimió de sorpresa y de placer, al igual que su amante. Eso no se lo esperaba para nada. Con un profundo beso, el actor comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo, mientras apoyaba sus brazos en los hombros del otro. Bartolomeo ayudó a su amante a moverse sosteniendo sus caderas.

Pronto las estocadas aumentaron de velocidad. El tatuado quería masturbar al rubio, pero era tal el placer que sentía al ser cabalgado por Cavendish que era incapaz de mover sus manos. El actor no podía apartar la vista de los oscuros ojos del vampiro. Esa forma de mirarle, esa mirada cargada de deseo y de pasión, de lujuria desenfrenada. Era la primera vez que lo miraban así, y le encantaba. Había follado infinidad de veces con Bellamy, pero ninguna se equiparaba a lo que estaba sintiendo con Bartolomeo.

El peli-verde, inhabilitado para mover sus manos, besó con furia el pecho de su amante. Repartía besos a diestro y siniestro, mojando la nívea piel con su saliva. Cuando alcanzó sus rosados pezones, los succionó y los mordió con ahínco, logrando que el rubio gimiese más aún. Agarrando con fuerza su cresta desde la nuca, el actor separó la boca de su compañero de su pecho, y encarándolo hacia arriba, le besó de la forma más lasciva que conocía.

–M-Me voy a… Correr… Barto –pudo decir entre jadeos.

El nombrado sonrió, aunque él también estaba a punto. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, movió su mano y masturbó frenéticamente al rubio. Apenas estuvo diez segundos masturbándole, Cavendish se corrió en su mano, manchando ambos pechos. Clavó sus uñas en el cuero cabelludo de su amante, obligándole a colocar su cabeza en el hueco que dejaba su cuello. Bartolomeo se corrió al sentir las increíbles contracciones que minutos antes había sentido en sus dedos. Era una sensación indescriptible, no quería salir de allí jamás. Los espasmos musculares comenzaron, y el peli-verde mordió sin querer el cuello de su amante. Para arreglarlo, abrazó con fuerza al rubio, que gustoso se dejó abrazar.

*****

Hacía diez minutos que su encuentro sexual había terminado, pero ahí seguían entrelazados. De hecho, Bartolomeo aún estaba dentro de Cavendish. Éste rompió el silencio:

–¿Te ha gustado? –preguntó mirando al tatuado, que asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Y unas mariposas aparecieron en el estómago del rubio–. ¿Hasta cuándo tienes que quedarte aquí encerrado?

–Hasta el 31 de agosto –contestó el otro apenado. Se iba a perder todo el verano.

–¿Y los exámenes del instituto?

–Tendré las recuperaciones en septiembre, antes de que comience el curso. Pero no puedo estudiar porque no tengo los libros… cuando se me llevaron no me dio tiempo a cogerlos.

–Si quieres… Puedo venir los domingos a verte y te ayudo a estudiar –sugirió el rubio levemente sonrojado–. ¡Si quieres, claro!

–¡CLARO QUE QUIERO! –gritó el peli-verde, ruborizado hasta las orejas–. ¡Quiero que vengas todos los domingos a verme, por favor!

Cavendish se rió, y tras acariciar su nariz con la suya, le besó tiernamente.

–Por cierto… –comenzó el actor–. ¿A qué hora acaba el horario de visitas?

–A las nueve, ¿por?

–Son las ocho menos cuarto… –el rubio se relamió–. ¿Crees que nos da tiempo a otra ronda?

Bartolomeo se sonrojó y sintió como su respiración se agitaba, pero sonrió y asintió mientras besaba a su pareja como un salvaje.

“Vaya, en el fondo sí que era un devora-hombres”.


End file.
